Some Fantastic
by SilverWilver
Summary: In Progress Part Two of Lovers in a Dangerous Time It's amazing the things you do for love, but is it worth it? Just when Harry and Ginny thought life as vampires would settle down the past comes back to haunt them. HG, RH, Rated M.
1. Prologue: On my List

**Some Fantastic **

_Prologue _

**On My List **  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Pre-Deathly Hallows _

_Last time I checked I didn't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. JKR the literary goddess owns it all. Nor do I own the BareNaked Ladies, but I thank them for use of their song titles and lyrics. _

_ This story is rated "M" for violence, language, and sexual situations. _

0000000000000000000000

_This story is Part Two of "Lovers In a Dangerous Time." To read the first part of this tale please see my profile. It will be hard to follow this story without reading the first part.   
_

_SilverWilver _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lovers In a Dangerous Time: ReCap **

After he defeated Voldemort, Harry was turned into a Vampire by the hands of a Voldemort supporter, Malincov. While dealing with his new situation he discovers that Ginny is his lifemate, the one person he was meant to be with. The problem is that unless he turns Ginny into a vampire too he will lose his sole when she dies. While dealing with the idea of telling her this, Harry is asked to join a secret organization. The Vampire Legalization Group (or the VLG) is a group of misfit vampires who's goal is to change the views the Ministry holds on vampires.

Harry refuses to join the VLG, instead he focus on Ginny and their problem. However his choice is made for him when Ginny is captured by Malincov. Harry is forced to turn her to save her life. Harry and Ginny learn they now have an odd connection and put their powers to use. When they agree to help the VLG hunt down Malincov, Ginny is the one who shines. When Harry gets stabbed in the lungs Ginny saves the day and kills Malincov. Now that they realize how important the VLG is, they choose to join and fight with them for the future of all vampires.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leisha Codwell was once a formidable witch. Drop dead gorgeous with powers to rival anyone who ever come out of Hogwarts. Her flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes captivated men of all ages. Her sister Terina always resented Leisha's flawless skin, perfect body and grace of a ballet dancer. She was by all accounts perfect in every way. Always got what she wanted, not only from her parents but from the people she so easily manipulated. A spoiled brat to the core from the day she was born.

However Leisha was not as perfect as it may seem. She had one flaw, her sister Ternia. Ternia was nearly ten years older and easily the favorite of the two girls with their parents. Ternia was smart. She was the top of her class at Hogwarts every year, eventually earning an award for making the highest possible marks on her O.W.L.'s during her seventh year. Ternia wasn't popular like Leisha was, she had a nasty habit of making people feel small due to their lack of knowledge. But that didn't stop Ternia from getting everything she ever wanted. A top spot as Head Healer of St. Mungo's hospital. Leisha loved Ternia dearly and looked up to her more than anyone. It was because of this that on the fateful day that Ternia was turned into a vampire, Leisha was at her side in a moments notice.

One day, Ternia was assigned to an odd case at work. A vampire had been in a fight with a werewolf and suffered massive blood loss from a flesh wound. Malincov, the name of the poor injured vampire became close to Ternia as he recovered. Ternia would visit him everyday, sit for hours on end and tell him her life story. Malincov was a very enticing man, he quickly became infatuated with Ternia's knowledge of the world and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to win her heart. His plan worked. Once released from St. Mungo's he invited Ternia over to his house for dinner. Ternia went willingly and without hesitation. Little did she know that Malincov had other plans for her.

Sure that he had found a lifemate in Ternia, a person to whom he was destined to be with, he took her. Made her his, turned her into a vampire. Much to Malincov's displeasure she wasn't who he was looking for. Attracted to the pull of a Sire and his fledgling, Ternia thought she was loved by Malincov. And when he cast her aside as just another slave for his bidding it broke her heart, leaving her trapped. He wouldn't allow her to leave or love him. She was stuck for all time.

When Leisha leaned of her sisters fate it ripped at her heart. She had to do something to save her. After working in the Ministry for less than a year, Leisha over heard a conversation about a rebellion vampire organization that was trying to change some old Ministry laws. One night, she broke into her bosses office and dug through his files until she found more information about this group. The Vampire Legalization Group or the VLG was a London based group of vampires, working together to clear their tainted name. She knew that her answer to saving her sister rested with this group.

After weeks of searching for someone connected to the VLG she got help from a Ministry insider who gave her information on how to contact them. Leisha meet with Erin Lovegood, the second in command of the VLG. Once she explained her story she was welcomed into the group with open arms and promised protection as well as help with Malincov. In return she promised to help them pass the laws they were proposing for the Ministry. She agreed very quickly.

After several failed attempts to track and kill Malincov fate seemed to shine her way a little. A young man, famous in their world for killing Voldemort, was discovered to have been turned into a vampire by Malincov. Harry Potter would be a huge asset in helping her and the VLG find him. Several weeks later he finally agreed to help after his lifemate, Ginny Weasley was attacked at the hands of Malincov. It seemed the dark vampire's wrath bared no discretion.

Fate it seems is not without a sense of irony however. On the night that Malincov died at the hands of Ginny, Leisha was attacked and turned into a vampire herself. Left for dead, forgotten until Harry discovered and sent her to her salvation at the hands of the VLG. But her misery didn't stop there. Something funny happened to Leisha that night that nobody can quite explain. The moment Malincov perished a surging power swept over her body, knocking her out cold. Then without warning, her body went funny and her skin practically melted off.

After several days care Leisha's skin was healed, only due to the unnatural healing abilities a vampire carries. Her hair was still missing from the odd reaction but was growing back at an abnormal rate. However she still wasn't awake. The healers tried everything to wake her and nothing seemed to work. Her comatose state seemed too serious. Her sister, Ternia waited by her side, most of the time.

As if her coma and melting skin wasn't strange enough, several weeks later Leisha finally awoke. But not slowly, in the middle of the night she awoke with a start. Jumping out of bed in a large empty ward, bearing her vampire fangs for the first time. The hunger that all vampires feel when first turning was so strong that she looked animalistic. Most normal vampires would have been so weak they wouldn't have been able to move, but something was different about Leisha now.

Still dressed in her paper gown from the hospital she creeped out of St. Mungo's undetected to the muggle streets outside. London was dark and dingy at this late hour and only a few lost souls wondered the streets alone. Leisha sniffed the air looking for that perfect specimen, the one who could fill her need...then she found her. A young woman, barely out of her teen years was walking around on a muggle cell phone, holding a map and looking completely lost.

Leisha listened to the woman's conversation. "According to this map the underground should be right here, but it's not. I don't even see a bus stop anywhere. Can you call a cab to come get me, it's creepy out here."

The womans accent was not native, anyone could tell this woman was not from England. Which made her an easy target. Leisha confronted the woman on the misguided notion of helping her get home. The young woman regarded Leisha with disdain over her hospital gown. But Leisha was always so good at manipulating people that it didn't matter much. Leisha pointed the foreigner down a deserted road, telling her the underground was just on the other side of the street.

Half way down the road, Leisha attacked. Appearing in front of the foreign woman in a cloud of vapor and striking her down. She was dead before she hit the ground. Leisha sank her teeth in deep, taking her blood. By the time she was done the foreign woman was nothing but flesh and bones. Her skin looked tight and drawn back. Her eyes wide open in fear as she was left, alone on the cold back streets of London. Leisha vanished into the night, embracing her new life to the fullest. 


	2. Ch 1: I Owe you my Whole Life

**Some Fantastic **

_Chapter One _

**I Owe you my Whole Life... **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_One Week Before... _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everyone...everyone please try to focus." Erin said feebly over the chattering VLG crowd.

Sitting in the small office in London was around twenty members of the secret vampire group. Everyone came to listen to Harry and Ginny's tale. The long conference table was packed full of chattering vampires each shooting questions off at an alarming rate. Ginny was answering as politely as she could, a huge grin on her face while Harry sat back and let her enjoy the limelight. He could feel how much she was enjoying this and he didn't want to take it away from her.

Erin Lovegood was standing at the head of the table, filling in for Jamie who couldn't make it that night. His head was pounding madly and the noise in the room wasn't easing his headache. Ever since the night Malincov fell, Erin hasn't felt like himself. A part of him died with Malincov but he couldn't quite put his finger on what part. "Honestly people, can we keep it down?"

Finally the chattering in the room lowered and all eyes moved toward him. "Good." Erin said as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "We all want to hear more about Ginny but we have a few things to talk about first. If you didn't notice neither Ternia nor Leisha are present tonight. Leisha who was sadly the last to be turned at the hands of Malincov is still in St. Mungos, unconscious. Her sister Ternia has agreed to join the VLG once Leisha is revived."

"Now that the threat of Malincov is gone we can return our focus back to the Ministry. I'd like a group of four volunteers who would be willing to join Jamie next week as he meets with the Minister of Magic."

Harry felt a sudden rush of excitement unconnected to his own when Ginny quickly shot her hand in the air. "Oh, please let me tag along. I'd really like to get involved with the political aspect of this group."

The room seemed to beam with pride at her statement, none more so than Erin. "Excellent, you will be a welcomed edition Ginny. Can I assume that you will join her Harry?"

Harry frowned at Ginny momentarily before replying, "No, I'm not interested in politics. But if she wants to do this then I support her."

_Ginny, why are you doing this?_ Harry asked Ginny through their mental connection.

_Mainly because I really believe in the cause but I'm also worried about Erin. He hasn't been himself; I think something serious may have happened to him when Malincov died. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. _Ginny replied.

_I don't like it when you leave me, I can't protect you. _

_Harry._ Ginny gave him a sideways glance, _that's sweet but I can take care of myself. _

"Fine, anyone else who wishes to volunteer come talk to me later. The last part I wanted to discuss was of course the matter of Harry and Ginny. Now, I was witness to Ginny's final blow...as was Tracy. But what I would like to know is how exactly Ginny did it, why she seemed to start glowing and how Harry found Ginny in the first place." Erin asked as he sat down and handed the floor over to Harry and Ginny.

"I'll start." Ginny said as she gave Harry's hand a squeeze under the table. "After Malincov apparated with me to the other side of the hill I must have blacked out because I could no longer feel Harry. He may have stunned me or hit me, I'm not real sure. All I really remember was this flash of light and then he vanished."

A short witch with fuzzy brown hair and bright red robes interrupted from the other side of the room, "What do you mean that you couldn't _feel_ Harry anymore?"

Ginny looked at Erin, "You didn't tell them?" When he shook his head she explained, "Harry and I share a rare connection. It started before I was turned, but we can communicate with each other on a telepathic level, like a form of Occlumency that never shuts off. But it's more than just talking; we can feel each other's presence, emotions...everything about each other."

"That's handy." Proclaimed the fuzzy haired witch.

Ginny just nodded in reply. "Anyways, after Malincov vanished I was left with a splitting headache. I was sitting in a clearing in the middle of some trees. After what felt like hours, Harry bust through my mind. I concentrated on my surroundings and sent him a mental image of where I was. Harry arrived just in time; Malincov returned, that's when things got _fuzzy_. It's like Harry and my mind meshed into one and we attacked him. But we somehow lost our hold on him and he attacked Harry, that's when he got injured. Then I don't remember much after that except for a great rush of energy then next thing I know he's dead and Erin was screaming."

"Do you remember anything about you _glowing_?" Erin asked.

"Not really, Harry told me about it. He said that he tried to send me all his energy so I could defend myself and when he did I started glowing. It was an odd feeling, I felt like at that moment I could have destroyed all of London with my bare hands." Ginny said as she tossed Harry a knowing glance.

"And you said this whole time you felt like your and Harry's mind was one?" Tracy asked as she leaned forward in her seat beside Harry to look around him at Ginny.

"Yes, that is until Harry was wounded. I think he released me somehow so I wouldn't feel his pain."

Harry sat up slightly, "I did, and I pushed my mind away from her so she could focus on herself."

Suddenly Tracy turned her focus to Erin as if they were silently agreeing on something. Erin nodded his head to her then stood up. "Well, Harry...Ginny. Have you chosen to join us or not?"

Taken aback by the sudden question Harry hesitated for a moment then stood up and put his hand across the table, offering it to Erin. "Yes, but only if you agree to not push us into anything we don't want to do. And we have the right to leave if at any time the VLG does something we don't agree with."

Erin smiled and took Harry's hand, "You think of everything Harry. It's a deal." As he shook Harry's hand he added. "But you have to do something for me or for us rather."

As Harry sat back down he said, "I'm afraid to ask."

"No, I think you two will enjoy it really. We are curious about this connection you two share, it's very unique and could be very useful to you both. We would like to in a sense, send you to school. We want you two to work with someone who can help expand your abilities and learn how to control them more."

Ginny looked nervous, "You mean learn how to control the funny glowing thing that happened to me?"

Erin laughed slightly, "That and many other things we think you may be capable of doing. We know you are both still getting used to being a vampire so we don't want to push you too much. We think it's best if we ease you into the VLG, first by knowing exactly how you can help us in the future."

"Who do you want us to work with?" Harry asked.

Erin smiled then winked to Tracy, "Oh, someone I think you will be quite pleased with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next evening Harry and Ginny stumbled groggily down the stairs of the Burrow and into the kitchen. Harry had been forced by Mrs. Weasley to stay with them while he recovered from his injuries; he just hadn't bothered to tell her that he was perfectly fine now. He didn't want to have to leave Ginny just yet. As they reached the kitchen they found Ron and Hermione leaning up against the wall engaged in a rather private moment of kissing. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she walked to the table, sat down and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Harry however wasn't about to let this moment pass without taking the mickey out of Ron. He ran over to the sink and started to fake vomit into it. As loudly as he could he made retching sounds, leaning over the sink and waggling his butt in the air. Ginny started laughing when she realized he wasn't really sick, Ron and Hermione however unglued themselves and looked over at Harry in embarrassment. Laughing, Harry stopped and walked over to the table to sit down.

Hermione was standing behind Ron with her hands on her hips looking unimpressed, Ron however started to smile. "I'll remember that Harry the next time I catch you with my sister."

"Oh, I'm scared Ron." Harry replied.

"Okay that's enough boys, I'm hungry." Ginny said looking at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione lowered her gaze, "Alright, but Ron can do Harry's...I'm not giving him my blood if he is going to be so juvenile."

Ron walked to the cupboard and pulled out two juice glasses and sat them on the table. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny then started to fill the glasses with blood from their wrists. Ginny was practically licking her lips as she watched Hermione's glass fill with thick, maroon liquid. Harry smiled as he felt her desire to feed; her appetite was much more ferocious than his own. Something Erin informed him was common among female vampires. In fact, throughout history the most destructive vampires were female.

"So, how did your meeting go last night?" Hermione asked once Harry and Ginny started to drink.

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny as he spoke to Hermione, "The meeting was interesting, I think you would have found it extremely interesting."

Hermione looked confused, "How so?"

"Well, I expect you will be hearing from Erin Lovegood soon but he wants you, both of you, to join or at least help the VLG." Ginny replied.

"Us? Why?" Ron said bewildered.

"One, because you know about the VLG. It is supposed to be a somewhat secret organization, you really shouldn't know about us. Second, because you helped us when we needed you. During our vampire issues and with Voldemort. Both of you could be an asset to Jamie and Erin. You don't have to join if you don't want to but we do need your help with _us_." Harry said as he finished off the last of his drink.

"I'd love to help, what do you need?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Just that, help. We need you to tutor us, help us figure out what exactly we can do now that we are connected." Ginny said.

"Wait Ginny, they don't even know about our connection yet. We need to start there." Harry jumped in.

Ginny took a deep breath and recited the whole story of how they first realized their connection and what they have discovered over the past few weeks. Hermione was very interested in the events that happened to Ginny when she killed Malincov; Ron seemed more interested in the feeling of loss they experienced when they were apart. When Ginny finished retelling the tale yet again she stopped and waited for a response from either one of them.

Hermione opened her mouth, closed it then opened it again, "That's amazing; you two can pull off of each other's powers! If you learn how to control it you could be...you could be the most powerful people on earth."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Harry said with a slight blush in his face, "But we could be equal to some of the greatest vampires."

Ron finally spoke up, "But I still don't really get how we can help you, isn't this something you will have to do on your own?"

"Not necessarily Ron." Hermione proclaimed, "Having someone there to protect them if something goes wrong will be important but above that they will need help doing some research so we know exactly what it is we are dealing with."

"Right." Harry said. "Which is why we need you, nobody in this country, hell...on this planet can find information better than you, Hermione. And Ron is great at trudging books around for you."

"Hey, I have more skills than a glorified basket!"

Hermione patted him on the back gently, "Of course you do honey." She smiled as he folded his arms and sighed. "Anyways, we would love to help out guys. When do we start?"

"As soon as possible. If you guys can go to the store tomorrow while we're sleeping we can start going through them tomorrow night." Ginny said.

"Well...actually that could be a problem. Erin wants them to come to the meetings, remember? They need to start keeping the same schedule as us." Harry said to Ginny.

"Well then what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"I have an idea, leave it to me. Just be ready to do some shopping tomorrow." Harry said with a smile.

"When it comes to books...I'm always ready." Hermione said with the look of a child on Christmas morning.


	3. Ch 2: Maybe Your Right

**Some Fantastic **

_Chapter Two _

**Maybe Your Right... **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron found themselves following Harry down the deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Harry hadn't bothered to tell them where they were going or what they were doing. Ginny, who was so connected to him, was the only one who knew what he was up to. Ron and Hermione looked apprehensive at all the dark shop fronts and hooded figures lurking about.

"I don't know If I can get used to this _vampire_ schedule." Ron said with a yawn, "Everything is so different at night."

"It wont be forever Ron, just until we help Harry and Ginny." Hermione replied as a beggar walked by and she tightened her grip on Ron's hand. "But I do agree, being out at night isn't that much fun."

Harry smiled and stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to run into him. When she stepped back he said, "Yes, everything looks odd at night. But I think this night will be a good one for you Hermione."

"How so?"

Harry simply pointed up behind him. Hermione looked up and smiled. In large fancy letters was Flourish and Blotts, the lights were on inside the store and a large wizard with a thin mustache stood in the doorway, welcoming them inside. Harry and Ginny greeted the owner then stepped inside the store. Hermione however seemed to be in slight shock.

"I thought Flourish and Blotts was closed." She asked.

Harry stuck his head out the door and waved her inside, "It is, but its open for us tonight."

As Hermione and Ron greeted the man holding the door open they walked in, still in disbelief. Hermione stopped at the first stack of books and picked up the top one. "How did you do this Harry?"

Ginny smiled, "You forget that he is the famous Harry Potter! He went to Erin, told him what he needed and Mr. Nash here kindly agreed to open the store for us tonight."

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I love that you can read my mind Ginny. But yes, she's right. All I did was ask if we could get in and here we are. Get anything you want Hermione, any book that you think will be helpful. Money isn't important."

Ron looked down at Hermione and said, "This really is your night."

Hermione almost screamed with joy as she took off upstairs, touching and reading the titles of several books as she went. Ron followed her, knowing that he would indeed become a human basket in a moments time. Harry and Ginny however approached Mr. Nash, the junior manager who agreed to open up the store. Harry walked up to him and shook his hand, noticing as he did so that he seemed to tense up.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us in, it's so hard to go shopping during the day." Harry said then released his hand.

"It's no problem Mr. Potter but don't try anything funny. I have a stake in my back pocket with your name on it if you do." Mr. Nash replied then moved his hand to his jeans.

Ginny frowned, "Don't worry, we're just here for the books. Besides we already had our fill today." She pulled on Harry's hand, heading for the stairs. The look of horror on Mr. Nash's face wasn't lost on her but she didn't care very much. She hated how people treated vampires, like they were blood hungry animals.

_Ginny, you can't talk to people like that. I know how you hate being treated differently but it's just because they are uneducated on the subject. _Harry mentally relayed to her.

_I know but this is exactly the sort of thing that I want to change. I know you don't like the idea of me helping the VLG with the Ministry but if we can make them see the truth then perhaps we can change the minds of everyone else. _Ginny said as she dragged Harry upstairs.

_My little riot starter. _Harry said jokingly.

By the time Harry and Ginny made it upstairs, Ron's arms were already full of books. Hermione was sitting on the floor, cross legged scanning through a large book with black pages and white writing. Ginny went to sit next to Hermione while Harry helped Ron with his load. Each of the books bore titles such as "Vampire Nation: A History of Vampirism in England" or "Vampires and Magic." Harry couldn't help but be amazed at how may book there were on vampires.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not getting all of those. Most of them have nothing in them that can help us. I'm looking more for magical connections between Vampires or even witches and wizards. I'm just picking up anything that as the word _vampire_ it in right now." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

Harry dropped his books on the floor and motioned for Ron to do the same. "Well, let's just make a pile and then you can go back and pick which ones you want then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Harry, you're not doing it right. Back up and try again." Hermione spat, sitting cross legged in the backyard of Lupin and Tonk's house.

Harry looked ready to eat her alive, "This isn't easy Hermione; I want to see you try it."

"You know I can't, I'm not a vampire." She replied without bothering to look up from her book on her lap.

The moment the four of them returned from book shopping, Hermione insisted that they get to practicing right away. _The sooner the better,_ she stated. Harry and Ginny grudgingly agreed. They choose to use Lupin's yard rather than the Burrow because they didn't want to wake anyone up and they ran the risk of muggles spotting them in Ottery St. Catchpole. Here, just outside of Hogsmead they didn't have that risk.

"I can fix that problem you know." Harry said then jokingly bared his fangs to her.

Ron who was lying beside Hermione, half asleep, suddenly shot up. "That's not funny Harry."

"Oh clam down Ron, Harry's not going to hurt me." Hermione said then sweetly put her hand on his. "Alright you two, let's try this again. Now remember to concentrate, use each other's energy."

Harry and Ginny turned away from each other and mentally counted to five. Suddenly Ginny's skin turned a soft blue shade and a blue hazy bubble formed around her. The same glowing power enveloped her as it did the night she killed Malincov. She looked beautiful and powerful at the same time, like an all powerful goddess. Harry on the other hand looked like a clown. His skin took on a faint pinkish tint while his hair stood on end. No magical bubble surrounded him, he didn't look powerful he just looked silly.

"No Harry, you're only thinking of Ginny. You need to equally spread your energy; if you concern yourself with her only then she will do nothing more than drain your powers. Try it again." Hermione called.

"Let's take a break Hermione." Ginny said as her blue glow drifted away. "Harry can we talk for a moment."

Ginny took Harry's arm and walked him out of earshot of Hermione and Ron. She kissed him sweetly before she went on, "Harry, Hermione's right. You're focusing too much on me. If that book is correct this power that we share can save our life someday. It's a shield from those who wish to harm us; a way to increase our energy to do whatever it is we need to do. It saved our lives once and we didn't even know what we were doing then. If we learn to control this, who knows what we could do."

Harry smiled, he loved to see her passionate about things. "I know, I'm trying. The only thing I can think about is making sure that you have all my strength and energy. I have this consuming urge to protect you at all cost, it must be our lifemate thing making me do it."

"Well, knock it off!" Ginny said with a smirk. "Let's try it again and this time don't be so noble Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed as they walked a little closer to Hermione then once again turned their backs to each other. Harry silently said to Ginny,_I'll get it right this time...one...two...three...four...five._ Harry almost jumped for joy when he realized he finally got it but he had to force himself to hang on. His skin was on fire with an intense red glow, his eyes felt like they would burst from his head. The whole world appeared red as he looked out from the glow that was surrounding him. He turned around to look at Ginny and noticed that she was glowing as blue as ever. _We did it! Now what?_ Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny laughed, _now we have to figure out how to use this shield. Try to do some wandless magic or something, or try running into something. _

_How's this?_ Harry asked as he took off running towards a tree. For a split second he thought he was going to run into it face first but when he made contact he didn't feel a thing. In fact he bounced off it rather quickly leaving a burnt spot on the tree were little whips of smoke were rising. He turned around and looked at Ginny, _So nothing can touch us, let's try this. _Harry raised his palm towards Ginny and said, "Petrificus Totalus." The palm of his hand burned for a moment then a light shot off towards Ginny, the spell in turn bounced off her shield and flew off into space.

"That's amazing!" Hermione proclaimed as she stood up and walked over to Ginny.

Suddenly a loud popping sound came from behind them when they turned to look they were surprised to see Erin Lovegood standing with a large grin on his face. "That really is amazing, I have never seen anyone use an Orb shield before, it's really incredible."

Harry released his shield and walked towards Erin, "Hey Erin, what brings you by here? Is there a meeting tonight?"

"No, not a VLG meeting. Dirk Cresswell from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has agreed to have tea with us tonight to talk about what the VLG plans to do at the Ministry. I knew that Ginny has expressed an interest in getting involved so I wanted to invite her to join me. But I must say I'm delighted to see that Hermione is already training you, I don't want to disturb you."

Ginny, who's skin was slowly fading from blue looked delighted. "No, I want to come, let's go."

Harry used their mental connection to talk to her, _but Ginny we're practicing. _

_Oh calm down Harry, you just don't want me to leave you. I'll be fine, I'm really interested in this. I want to help make a difference for our race. I know it's hard for us to be apart but it's just for a few hours. Or, you could stop being so stubborn and join us. _

Harry frowned, _No, you know I want nothing to do with the Ministry. _

Erin who was looking back and forth at Harry and Ginny, knowing that they were talking to each other, smiled. "So, is Harry going to let you leave?"

"Harry doesn't _let_ me do anything. But yes, I'm coming with you. We can practice more tomorrow night." Ginny said, looking daggers at Harry.

Erin and Ginny waved goodbye and vanished into the night. Instantly Harry felt alone, lost, abandon. His stomach churned and he felt as if he was going to be ill. When he fell to his knees, Hermione rushed to his side to put a consoling hand on his back. He hated himself for needing her so badly, the longer they were apart from each other the harder it hurt to be separated. It felt like the moment she left that she died, taking his heart with her.

Ginny bust through his mind, feeling his pain. _Oh God Harry! I forgot how bad this hurts. I'm sorry, but I need to do this for myself...we need to learn to control this feeling when we are a part. _

Harry was on the verge of tears, _I don't think I can! It hurts to much, why is this happening to us? Why can't we spend one second away from each other? _

_I don't know Harry, tell Hermione to look into it. _Ginny said then broke their connection.

_I need you Ginny, I can't believe you just left me like that. _

When she didn't answer Harry violently swung his head to look Hermione in the eye. "When Ginny and I are apart it's the worst pain in the world. It's like having my heart ripped out but I'm still living. Why?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'll try to find out. I promise." Hermione said with sorrow written on her face. "I'll do everything I can to help you both. I can't image what you're feeling, I'm not a vampire. But if it's as bad as you say it is, there has to be a reason for it."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione with wide eyes and determination, "You better Hermione because every time she leaves me I want to hurt someone. Your books said that it's normal for a vampire to be evil, if she keeps leaving me I don't know what will happen to me."

"Harry I know you wouldn't hurt..."

"NO!" Harry said as he stood up and looked frantic. "You don't understand, I'm afraid of myself, I'm afraid for you, for Ron. For everyone. When she leaves something happens to me, like something is calling to me to roam the world and kill."

"Harry I promise you that I'll figure this out. Give me some time. Mean while you better head home and keep yourself safe while you wait for her." Hermione said, putting a hand on Harry's back.

Harry gave her one last frantic look then vanished on the spot. Hermione turned to Ron and said with worry on her face, "I think they need more help than even they realize."

"I hope so, or that's the craziest vampire I have ever seen." Ron replied. 


	4. Ch3: I want to be with You

**Some Fantastic **

_Chapter Three _

**I want to be with You. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Warning: _**_This chapter contains sexual situations, if you don't like it...don't read! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself pacing frantically around Ginny's room not but moments later. Despite the fact that she had maintained a constant connection with him during her meeting he still felt a part of him was missing. He never felt so wild in all his life. At that very moment he was unsure of what he was capable of doing. He knew he could hurt someone but whether or not he would have had the will to stop before he killed, he didn't know. The feeling was overwhelming him. His kind were supposed to be capable of great evil, and he didn't honestly believe it until now. It was causing him physical pain to keep himself locked in Ginny's room.

_Harry, I'll be home in a few minutes. Jamie, Erin and I are talking about the VLG, I'll explain more in a bit but it looks like Erin may be going to work for the Ministry. _Ginny mentally told Harry.

_I don't care if he's the new Headmaster of Hogwarts just come home soon._ Harry pleaded, fighting the tears forming in his eyes and his desire to rip down the house.

_Stop it Harry! You're going to make me cry, don't forget that our emotions are connected I know how your feeling at all times. I know this is hard but it's something I have to do for myself. Time apart is necessary for a good relationship. We are just wrapping up; I'll be home in just a moment. _

Harry sat at the edge of his bed listening to the creak of the stairs as Ginny climbed them. His left leg was jutting up and down on the ball of his foot, a nervous twitch he never noticed before. The door swished open and Ginny walked in looking pleasantly calm. Harry stood up the moment the door closed and walked over to her.

"How can you stand it?" Harry asked, standing so close he could feel her breath.

"I can't Harry, but I have too. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life tied to your hip. We need this time apart. It will be good for us." Ginny tried to step away from Harry so she could change her clothes.

Harry wouldn't let her move, "I don't think it will be good for me, I nearly went crazy."

"But Harry I..." Ginny was cut off as Harry pressed himself into her and caught her lips with his. Their skin burned with pleasure as Ginny relaxed and melted into his arms. "Harry..." Ginny said heavily when she released for air, "Don't think that I'm going to stop going to the Ministry for you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes, clear desire written on his face. "And don't think I'm going to sit around waiting for you either."

Ginny lowered her arms to the hem of Harry's shirt, smiled then pulled it up and over his head revealing his pale skinned chest. Harry smiled back at her as she ran her hands over his chest. Harry pulled her into him and kissed her neck, feeling her blood pulsing. His natural urge to sink his fangs into her was rising. He hated himself for it but he could remember the taste of her blood and it was the sweetest thing on earth, he wanted more.

"You know, the last time we did this is didn't work out so well." Harry said still nuzzled into her neck.

"It will be different, I promise." With that Ginny pulled her own shirt off, revealing a red lace bra. Harry kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and rested her sweetly on the bed.

Harry tried to be sweet and gentle, but as he planted kisses on her body the only thing he could think of was ripping her pants off, putting himself inside her and drinking from her greedily. The urge to be rough and fast was driving him insane. He felt himself kissing her faster and breathing deeper. He never wanted anything more in his life and he wanted so much of her his body and mind was going crazy. He had to force himself to slow down before he hurt her. But the moment he did a rush of need pushed through him that he was sure wasn't his own emotion.

"Don't slow down!" Ginny demanded, breathing deeply. Ginny pushed Harry off of her rather roughly then undid her pants and kicked them off. Harry realized that she had no desire to take anything slowly so he followed suite and removed the rest of his clothing. Harry was even more stunned when she pulled on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin and pulled him on top of her.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer, the need was too great. He rested himself over her, putting his weight on his palms and entered her with a hard thrust. At the same time he leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it as he moved in and out of her. Without permission he opened his mouth, released his fangs and sank them into the creamy skin of her breast. Ginny cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure but didn't fight him.

Harry had to force himself to pull away from her before he sucked her dry, something his body was screaming at him to do. In that very moment he never felt more animalistic in his life. He no longer felt human, but a beast ready to devourer her. Harry lowered himself and nuzzled into her neck the moment he did a searing pain jolted down his body then he realized that Ginny was returning the favor. He could feel her fangs buried deep into his neck, pulling him into her. The feeling was amazing.

It was the greatest moment of his life, they were no longer two people, they were one. When Ginny climaxed and screamed his name, Harry felt everything she did, every burst of energy, every release and the steady fall back down as they struggled to gain control on their breathing. They clung to each other, not moving for what felt like hours. It was well into the morning and even though the room was dark the suns energy was starting to weaken them both.

Harry rolled over and pulled her into him so that he could look into her eyes. "That was..."

"Amazing." Ginny finished for him still breathless.

"Ginny..."

"Humm?" She replied groggily.

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide as she scanned his face. "You mean it? I mean we're sort of already married in the vampire world but you want to.."

"Yeah the whole thing, a wedding, a party...all of it. What do ya think?" Harry asked.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she pulled him into her body, "Yes."

Harry kissed her and had the desire to pull her into his arms and take her again and again until the sun set but the sound of shuffling feet and doors opening meant that the rest of the house was awake now and considering the sounds that Ginny could produce during sex he didn't want to risk being heard. So instead he rested his head and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

Several hours later Harry awoke with a start as a frantic pounding came from Ginny's door. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. _Who would bother me now?_ Trying not to wake Ginny he slipped out of bed slowly and found his boxers on the floor. He slipped them on and went to the door. He opened it slowly for fear of a blast of sunlight. Barely sticking his eye and nose out the door he was shocked to see Tracy from the VLG standing there, dressed in complete black, not an inch of skin showing. Her face was just a shadow under her hood.

"Tracy, what the..." Harry started.

"I'm so sorry Harry but you know I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important." Tracy said with the air of panic on her voice.

Harry opened the door and let her in, closing it quickly behind her. Harry went over and woke Ginny up; making sure that the bed sheet covered her body. Harry watched her as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Tracy with disgust at being woke up. "So, what is it Tracy?"

Tracy clearly looked uncomfortable at being in a room with two almost completely naked people. "Umm, well. Jamie has disappeared. When Erin got back from the ministry last night he went to The Leaky Cauldron then to Jamie's house to tell him that he was stepping down as Vice President of the VLG to work for the Ministry, but he couldn't find him. Jamie had said that he was going home, but he wasn't there. Erin left hours ago. A few of the VLG are out looking for him, it's been hard because it's daytime and all, but we're pushing through it. He always goes right home right after his meetings. We have to find him! Without Jamie we have no one. You guys are still new, you have no idea what he means to that group if something is wrong with him or he's d..."

Harry could tell she couldn't bring herself to think of the worst fate Jamie could have suffered. "It's going to be okay Tracy. We will come and help with the search. How well was his house searched? Did he leave any notice that he would be leaving or anything?"

"I don't know, I have been sitting in our office waiting for news. I just couldn't sit there any longer. I had to do something and the first person I thought of was you. You have to find him Harry!" Tracy was practically begging now.

"Alright, calm down." Harry said as he pulled Ginny's desk chair out and offered it to Tracy who choose to remain standing. "Let's start at his house, then go to the Leaky Cauldron and check all the VLG's rooms in case he is hiding out for some reason. Ginny and I will get dressed and meet you downstairs."

"I'm sure we will find him, I saw him last night too. He seemed just fine then." Ginny added.

Tracy took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "Thank you Harry and Ginny, sorry if I'm a little jumpy...it's just that...well...never mind. I'll meet you downstairs." She shot Ginny a smile, opened the door and closed herself on the other side.

Ginny smiled as if she knew something Harry didn't then stood up to get dressed. "I bet you anything that he's out drinking or something. It can't be easy running this crazy group of vampires and misfits."

"Why are you smiling? What do you...oh! Wait a second, you don't think..." Harry said.

"That Tracy and Jamie are involved...I don't know but a woman doesn't get that hysterical over something unless it's deeply personal. I know she is highly involved with the VLG but I think there is more to Tracy than we know." Ginny stated as she pulled on a pair of black pants from her dresser.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were dressed from head to toe in black garb and ready to hunt with Tracy. They said a quick goodbye to the Weasley's, left Ron and Hermione a note as they were still sleeping and headed out the door. There was a slight chill to the air and a good amount of clouds in the sky but not enough to block out the suns deadly energy. It was the first time Harry and Ginny had been out during the day since their transitions. The sun was exhausting. Even though there skin was protected it still drained them both.

"Where does Jamie live?" Ginny asked as she wrapped an arm around Harry's waist for support.

"He has an apartment over headquarters, I know it's been searched already but we can go look around." Tracy replied. "Meet me outside of the building." With a loud _pop_, she vanished.

Jamie's apartment was small, drafty and covered with black. Everything from the thick curtains, to the couch, kitchen table and counter tops were coated in solid black. _It was like a house of death_, Harry thought. He had to remind himself that technically, they were dead. After the shock of the complete darkness, Harry started to look around. He searched the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen looking for any sign of a struggle or that he had left for some reason...nothing. It was as normal looking as any living space, fairly clean, a few dirty dishes and a pile of unwashed garments in a hamper. Harry couldn't find a single clue of any sort.

_Harry, don't make it noticeable but look over at the couch._ Ginny said mentally to Harry.

Harry jumped slightly at the use of their mental connection; he still wasn't completely use to it. Harry looked over at the couch as told and tried not to smile at a silk, rather Gothic looking, black night gown draped over the arm. On the side table sat a small overnight bag with red trim on black and an etched letter "T" on the side. Harry looked away from it quickly and shot Ginny a knowing look. "Well, I guess let's head over to The Leaky Cauldron and search the rooms there."

As they were heading out the door, Ginny caught Tracy snatching up her nightgown and shoving it her bag before she walked out the door with them. Harry and Ginny pretended not to notice a thing. After a quick walk down the street, cowering from the sun, the three of them made their way into the dark, welcoming interior of The Leaky Cauldron. Harry shot the barman a quick smile and they headed up the stairs.

"So when are you two moving back in here? I know you went to the Burrow after the battle with Malincov to heal but we figured you would return with us." Tracy said.

"Well, I had planed on going back to Lupin's place soon but now that Ginny and I are..." Harry trailed off...he didn't exactly want Tracy to be the first one to know of Harry and Ginny's engagement.

"What Harry means," Ginny started, "Is that we don't know what our plans are just yet."

"Oh, alright. It's none of my business anyways." Tracy said as she continued to climb to the top floor. "If you do decide to come back just let us know, your room is still open. Of course we have been here awhile; it's about time for us to be finding another place to stay."

Harry stepped off onto the top floor landing and looked around. Something didn't feel right to him; the halls were dead silent which made the creaky floor echo badly. With around twenty VLG members living here it was normally a place of high activity and commotion. He figured that they were all out looking for Jamie but something still made the hairs on his neck stand up. As they walked down the hall the sound of faint whispering was coming from the very last room, Erin's room.

Harry quickened his pace and headed for the room. He could just make out a few of the whispers when someone stuck their head out from the doorway and looked at Harry. He shook his head frantically as if to say, "don't come in here." But Harry pushed past him and into the room. The moment he did he wished he hadn't. It was the most gruesome thing he had ever seen. In the middle of the room was a large pool of deep red blood, bloody foot prints were stomped hear and there. And lying on the bed with a gash across his neck and looking drained of every ounce of bodily fluid was Erin Lovegood.


	5. Ch4: No Tomorrow

**Some Fantastic **

_Chapter Four _

**No Tomorrow **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked with panic in her voice.

Harry quickly turned around to block the view from Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her away from the gruesome site. His sense of fear seemed to intensify for no apparent reason. It repulsed Harry how the smell of blood seemed to stir something in him, holding Ginny tightly he moved himself away from Erin's room as fast as he could. He could feel Ginny tense up as the smell of blood drifted down the hallway.

"Erin, he's dead isn't he?" Ginny whispered.

Harry and Ginny reached the end of the hallway and sat down on the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry Ginny, I know you liked him."

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked in an oddly detached tone.

"I'd like to know that too."

Harry jerked his head around and to his surprise saw Jamie at the top of the stairs looking tired and worn. Tracy who had been inspecting Erin's room came bounding down the hallway at the sound of his voice. Harry watched as she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. Harry got up to greet Jamie but found it difficult with Tracy in the way.

"Hi Jamie, we were looking for you. Tracy said you were missing." Harry said when Tracy finally released Jamie.

"Really? I wasn't missing. After we left the Ministry tonight Erin and I went to the Three Broomsticks. He left before me, he said he was tired. When I finally left I came back here to find him like this. I called in the VLG to investigate then I left to go tell his family. Now I'm back here." He stroked Tracy's hair as she continued to squeeze him. "I'm sorry you thought I was missing, what made you worry so much."

Tracy finally released him and wiped tears from her eyes, "I had this gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong. I waited for you at your apartment but you never showed up so I put the two together." She looked up to Harry, "I'm sorry I made you go searching with me, I didn't know who else to turn to, all the VLG members were busy, now I know why."

"Is your feeling gone now?" Harry blurted out unexpectedly.

Tracy looked at Harry sideways but shook her head, "No actually, I have felt this way for a few days. It started really suddenly, like I was filled with anger or hate but not, it's just a constant feeling of...well...fear."

Harry frowned; he had been feeling surges of emotion that felt completely unconnected to his own feelings. Could it be just a coincidence that Tracy was feeling the same way? "Sorry, didn't mean to pry."

_Harry, what's wrong...what are you thinking you're closed off from me_. Ginny asked mentally.

_I don't know, something is wrong but I couldn't even start to tell you what it is._ Harry replied.

_You mean other than Erin being murdered? _Ginny said, anger rising in her.

Jamie rubbed his temples and wrapped his arms around Tracy, "Well, I'm going to go talk to a few people about Erin. You two should head on over to headquarters, were going to have a meeting in about a half an hour. Erin's parents will be there soon and someone should be there to greet him."

"Sure, we will be happy to." Ginny supplied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Harry thought this was just going to be just another VLG meeting he was very mistaken. He was already on edge but when Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood showed up at headquarters, Harry's unease intensified. Not only did the meeting have the air of a funeral but Harry couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong, missing, disturbed in the world. This feeling that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger by the moment was bothering Harry so much that he was having trouble sitting still. He was trying to spare Ginny the feeling by shutting himself off from her but she seemed to be experiencing the same sensations all on her own.

Finally after spending close to an hour consoling Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood Jamie was able to start the actual meeting. "Alright everyone, please be seated. Now as you know we suffered a great loss tonight, Erin's death is a complete mystery. Something is clearly wrong and we are determined to figure this out. Until then we have a few things to deal with. First of all the VLG needs to leave the Leaky Cauldron right away. Anyone have an idea as to where we should go?"

Tracy shot her hand in the air, "We can use my Dad's house again. We haven't used that location in almost five years. I think it's safe to return."

Jamie nodded, "Fine, we will return to our first home. The house is the VLG manor in Dover, the original home for the VLG. We will stay there until we can find a better location back here in London. We move tomorrow night."

Just then a knock came from the door, Harry jumped at the sound. There were guards standing at the door who jumped into action at the sound. Every VLG member sitting at the long conference table looked nervous. Harry assumed it was a rare occurrence to have a meeting disrupted. However the moment the door opened the whole room drew in a breath and jumped to their feet. In walked Ternia with her sister Leisha being dragged in under her arm. Leisha was so white she was almost transparent, she was covered in blood and her black dress was falling off of her in shreds. Ternia however was as crisp and pristine as ever. Harry couldn't help but think that Ternia looked like she was pulling around some Gothic rag doll that had seen better days.

Leisha was dropped roughly onto the floor as Ternia flopped down onto a chair, looking exhausted. Various members of the VLG rushed to their aid while one witch ran out the door saying something about getting a Healer. It was complete chaos in the VLG Headquarters. Everyone in the room was on overdrive. They were standing and watching in shock as Leisha was examined. Ginny was talking to Jamie about something, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood were talking to Ternia, the VLG members were running around, in fact the only person still sitting was Harry.

The moment the door swung open something happened to Harry. His skin felt as if it was on fire, not the good feeling he got when he touched Ginny but more of a searing pain. His head was fit to burst and he felt like he was going to be violently ill. His feelings of unease that he had been experiencing the past few days seemed to intensify ten-fold. He knew now what the problem must have been, it was Leisha. She was in pain, afraid and something dreadful happened to her. Harry and Leisha now shared the same blood, Malincov had turned them both. Harry's family of blood related vampires grew the night Ginny killed Malincov but he didn't seem to have a connection to any of them, until now. Somehow, someway he now shared a link with Leisha and he was feeling everything she was. It was killing him. Not only was he sharing her pain but something else, he couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right with her or him.

Moments later a Healer from St. Mungos was escorted into the room and Harry watched in disbelief as he waved his wand over Leisha saying spells under his breath. The Healer was an older man with long gray hair and pale skin. Harry noticed that he had a stake in the pocket of his long lab coat. As he was testing Leisha's condition he was jotting down notes on a pad of paper and frowning, he didn't look happy at what he was seeing. After a quick check on Ternia he turned and addressed the room.

"This patient escaped from St. Mungos three days ago. I need to take her back, she has a blood disorder that we haven't been able to cure. If anyone has any idea of her ware abouts over the past few days please follow me to St. Mungos." He looked around the room quickly to see if anyone would respond to him. When nobody did he leaned down, took a hold of Leisha's wrist and vanished with her.

The moment the Healer left, Jamie's voice boomed over the room, "Everyone please calm down." Once the members of the VLG took their seats he spoke again. "Ternia, I can see that you're distressed but if you could please tell us what is going on? It has been a bad night, lots of things have happened and we have no answers for anything. If we could just get a bit of information..."

Ternia who normally looked so elegant and refined was now warn down, tired, aged beyond her years. She pulled herself up in her chair and leaned her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes. In a small voice she addressed the room, "I don't know what happened to her. I was still sitting with her at St. Mungos as she recovered from being turned. I went up to the tea room and when I got back she was gone. I alerted the staff at St. Mungos and we started looking for her. That was three days ago."

Ginny who was sitting next to Ternia put a hand on her back and said, "It's okay, what has happened since that night?"

Ternia lowered her head and talked into the table, "I panicked when we couldn't find her, she's my sister! She was alone, no clothes, no money and a new vampire. I was so scared. I haven't slept or ate in days. I have been all over London looking for her."

Ginny consoled her again, "How did you find her?"

"I didn't." Ternia said, "She found me. I have no idea what happened to her. I was on my way here a few hours ago so I could come seek the aid of the VLG and she came running down an alley screaming about something. When she noticed me she came running and just collapsed in my arms. Something isn't right with her, she looked like she was running from someone or fighting with someone. That isn't my sister." She collapsed on the table and started to cry.

Jamie stood up and walked over to Ternia, he put a hand on her back and leaned down to talk to her. "I know you're tired we will take care of you, but I need to ask you one more question. Do you know if your sister had anything to do Erin's death tonight?"

Harry had almost forgotten that the Lovegoods were still in the room. At the mention of their son's death they stiffened up and started to sob once more. Ternia on the other hand started to cry uncontrollably. After everything that has happened to her over the past few days it seemed that the news of Erin's death was the last straw. Her emotions were all messed up, Harry feared if she heard one more bad thing she may just lose it.

"I...I don't think so. Leisha wouldn't hurt Erin. He's the one that helped me break free from Malincov. If it wasn't for Erin nobody would have known that I was good and being trapped by that monster! Leisha couldn't have anything to do with it." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Is he really dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Jamie said. "He was killed in his room several hours ago. Nobody has any information. Now with this news of your sister, I just don't know what to make of all of this."

"Jamie, why don't we get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow. I think everyone is tired plus the sun will be up in about an hour." Ginny stated as she continued to watch over Ternia.

Jamie rubbed his eyes and looked at Ginny with an odd expression, "Alright, I'll escort the Lovegoods home. Ginny, why don't you and Harry show Ternia to my room at the Leaky Cauldron, it's not being used." Jamie turned his attention to the rest of the VLG, "The rest of you get some sleep and be ready to move at sundown, we will meet in the bar before we leave for Tracy's house."

Harry remained sitting as everyone filed out of the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that he got when Leisha came into the room. He wanted to see her again, he needed to talk to her. As he watched Jamie about to leave the room he jumped up, "Jamie, can I go to St. Mungos and sit with Leisha?"

Jamie turned around and looked at Harry, "I think she will be fine Harry, you don't need to do that."

"I know but I think someone should stay with her and I feel responsible for her." Harry said.

Ginny who had been standing behind Harry spoke up, "Why do you feel responsible for her?"

"Because we both suffered at the hands of Malincov and I was the one that found her that night. I should have tried to take care of her more but I had to leave her. I feel guilty over that. She obviously needs help and I want to help her." Harry stated.

Jamie looked tired and aggravated, "Fine Harry but I want you to move into Tracy's house with the rest of the VLG. You and Ginny need protection and I can't give it to you while you live in her house. Oh, and tell your friends Hermione and Ron that they can come too if they like." Jamie said then turned and left the room.

Ginny rounded on Harry, "What's the real reason you're so interested in Leisha?"

"Did you feel what I felt when she came into the room?" Harry asked.

"You felt the same to me. I know you have been distressed the past few days but..."

"NO! When she came in something happened to me and I can't explain it. I need to talk to her, I need to know why that happened to me." Harry said.

Ginny looked worried, "Why didn't I feel that in you? I feel everything you do..."

Harry took her hand and held it, "I don't know but we need to find out."


	6. Ch5: Don't Forget

**Some Fantastic**

_Chapter Five_

**Don't Forget...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The difference in Leisha was like night and day. By the time Harry and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's the next night she had been cleaned up, healed and placed in a crisp white hospital gown. She looked her old, beautiful self. Harry wasn't at all surprised to see Ternia sitting by her side, talking to her when he entered the room. Leisha was laying down, completely awake. Looking at her you wouldn't have known that she had just underwent a massive ordeal. She looked like she was just there for a checkup.

When Harry approached her she smiled at him, "Hello Harry, how are you?"

Harry laughed, "How am I? How are you...you're the one in the hospital."

"I'm fine...I feel fine. Ternia has been telling me what has been going on the past few days but I don't remember any of it. I don't even remember leaving the ward. I remember you coming to me before I fully turned and then waking up in here a few hours ago, that's it." Leisha said.

Harry found it hard to stop smiling at her and he wasn't sure why. He had forgotten just how good looking she was. Her long blonde hair was cascading down the side of the bed and her startling blue eyes were gazing at him with admiration. But as he stood there and looked at her a strange thought hit him, the feeling he had the night before when he was around her was gone. Why was that? What had changed between now and then and why didn't she remember anything?

_Harry! Why don't you just jump on the table and take her!_ Ginny shouted at Harry through their connection.

_What? Don't be ridiculous Ginny._

_Well, you're drooling over how good she looks and I know you think she is pretty. Just by looking at her, I don't think her feelings are far off from your own. _Ginny claimed.

Harry choose to ignore Ginny, "Really, you don't remember anything?"

Ternia looked slightly annoyed, "No she doesn't and I'm grateful she doesn't. From the way she looked she went through something horrible, I don't want her to remember it."

Leisha snarled at her sister, "I wish I could remember something, do you know what it feels like to have a huge chunk of your memory missing?"

Ginny perked up at this statement, "I do. I know exactly what it feels like. When I was a first year at Hogwarts I went through the same thing." She stopped for a moment and looked at Ternia " Do you think she could have been possessed by something?"

"I thought about that, trust me. But how could she of been? She was here and I was with her the whole time before she took off." Ternia said.

Leisha shook her head in agreement, "Besides, I haven't been around anyone who would do such a thing."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, Hermione...what are you two doing?" Harry and Ginny had just arrived at the Burrow to find Hermione helping Ron pack clothes into his trunk up in his room. Apparently he just tossed everything in without folding and Hermione was annoyed at him for it.

"Hey guys, I was trying to pack my trunk but _Hermione_ insists on making everything perfect." Ron said.

"If you do it properly you can fit more in here!" Hermione said loudly.

Harry sat down on Ron's bed, "No, I think what Ginny was asking is _why_ you are packing."

Ron stood back and let Hermione work, "Tracy was here a bit ago and invited us to join you and Ginny at the new VLG location. They said we could help them out with the Ministry and other wizard relations. We figured we had nothing better to do."

"We never said we were moving in with the VLG." Ginny stated as she sat down by Harry.

"Tracy said that all VLG members are being required to move into her father's house for a few weeks at least. Even Jamie is moving in." Hermione stated.

"Do you really want to live in a house full of vampires?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't bother me any." Ron said.

"Nor me." Hermione replied. "You two have to move into the VLG house if you are going to continue to help them."

"What time are we meeting at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ginny asked.

"In about an hour so they can tell us where the house is. Plus they have information about Erin Lovegood's funeral."

"So Tracy told you then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty upset. She seemed to sort of pity Erin and now that he's gone I think she is feeling guilty." Hermione said.

"Tracy is a little crazy. You should have seen her when she thought Jamie was missing" Harry laughed. "Anyway, what do you think Ginny? Are we moving too?"

"I suppose we have too, don't we? I guess we better do some packing ourselves."

"All I have here is clothes, the rest of my stuff is still at Lupin's house. I guess it will have to wait there a bit longer. I was hoping to start looking for our own place soon." Harry said.

"You know mum and dad will never let you live together unless you are married." Ron said as he tossed a pair of trainers in his trunk.

Ginny cut across Harry's thoughts before he could respond, _Please don't tell them you proposed. I'd like to tell my parents first._

_I wouldn't dream of it._ Harry replied. "We know that Ron, we figured could work something out somehow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later the entire VLG was gathered around the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron listening to Jamie give instructions while the barman eyed the lot with a mixture of disgust and fear. Everyone was feeling uncomfortable with the many eyes that were watching them. Ginny was fuming mad like she always was when it came to the treatment of vampires, she just wanted to leave. However as Tracy was the secret keeper of her father's estate she was the only one who could give out the address of VLG house, the Mainc Manor.

A half an hour later, after passing out bits of parchment and apparition instructions, the group was finally ready to leave. They each took turns as so not to apparate on top of each other, they only had a small location to focus on and fitting around twenty people in a room the size of a broom closet was hard enough.

Manic Manor was a large house that stepped right out of a book from turn of the century architecture. The house was beautiful, you never would have guessed it belonged to a vampire, or a family of them. Once out of the musty broom closet the members of the VLG who had never laid eyes on the house were taking in their surroundings with wide eyes. The ornate Oriental rug in the great room blended in beautifully with the lavender floral wallpaper and dark mahogany wood trim. The furniture was covered in sheets so it was hard to tell but Harry was sure they were just as beautiful as the rest of the room.

Tracy was as excited as a little girl as she gave the group a quick tour around the house, "This is the kitchen, help yourself to anything in here. We have donors that supply us with blood if you don't have your own." Tracy gave a sly glance over to Ron and Hermione and they both took a step away from her. "The living room is over here and behind those doors is a library with a sitting area. The bedrooms are up stairs. They are all very similar, each with their own bathroom and plenty of living space. You may go up and choose a room that suits you."

Just as the group started to scatter Jamie stopped them in their tracks, "Make sure you save one empty room. Ternia and Leisha will be joining us tomorrow night."

Harry felt numb as he climbed the stairs behind Ginny. The idea that he would be living down the hall from Leisha had him unnerved. Every time he was around her he felt wrong like something in his blood boiled at the thought of her. His attraction to her made the whole situation worse. He didn't love her like he did Ginny but a person can't help who they find attractive.

_Harry, I don't care that you find Leisha attractive but I don't like that your actually nervous that she will be staying here. What is going on with you? I feel like your blocking me out._ Ginny said as she followed the rest of the VLG who were choosing rooms.

Harry found an empty room and pulled Ginny in with him. Ron and Hermione followed them in. "Hey guys," Harry said. "Why don't you two take the room across the hall? We will come over and check it out in a second."

"Sure Harry." Hermione replied as she walked back out the door, pulling Ron with her.

Harry shut the door then turned on Ginny, "Look, I love you and I won't let anything come between us but there is something between Leisha and I and I need to find out what it is. I think we may be connected now. Malincov did something to her, I can feel it. We share blood but I think there is more to it than that, I think he did something to us."

"Harry, you're scaring me. What do you think he did to you?" Ginny asked as she tightened her grip on Harry's arm.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I need to talk to Leisha to see if she can remember anything else or if she is feeling the same way. I think Erin was going through this too but now it's too late to ask. He's still affecting me. Malincov is dead but he is still affecting me, just once in my life I'd like things to be simple!" Harry was on the verge of tears.

Ginny put her hands on the side of Harry's face and forced him to look at her, "Harry, stop it. You're not alone, stop acting like you are. If something is going on we will get through this together."

Harry smiled, "What would I do without you?"

"Become an evil vampire." Ginny laughed, "Let's check out this room."

It was pretty plain, dark wood floors with natural colored rugs and matching furniture. The bed was a large sleigh bed with a tan bedspread. There was a small sitting area that faced a small fireplace that was roaring with flames. The bathroom was a soft rose color with a large claw foot tub and a large mirror. It was comfortable, more so than Ginny's bedroom or the Leaky Cauldron.

"See, this isn't so bad Harry. Maybe you can finally start enjoying being part of the VLG?"

"I don't know, I'd still prefer just running away with you and letting other people fight for a change." Harry smiled. "Come on, let's go check on Ron and Hermione, make sure they still have all their blood."

"Oh that is so not funny. Nobody from the VLG will harm them." Ginny said with a frown.

"No, only suck them dry." Harry laughed then opened the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Authors Note:**

_Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has e-mailed me the past few weeks. I'm really surprised at how many of you wanted me to finish this story! Well as you can see I'm working on it. I have gone back and updated the story a bit. Fixing typos and a few minor mistakes, it may be worth a re-read. I plan on doing the same to Lovers in a Dangerous Time as well. _

_Thanks again! _

_SilverWilver_


	7. Ch6: Wind It Up

**Some Fantastic**

_Chapter Six_

**Wind It Up**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up just before sunset feeling nervous and irritated. It took him a moment to realize that he was alone and in a strange room. He flipped the covers off of him and was startled by the sound of voices in the hallway. He looked towards the door to see it hanging wide open and people walking around busily. Harry took a moment to rub his eyes and clear his head before he made his way towards the door, tossing on a robe as he went. He stepped out into the hallway and looked around, "What's going on? Why is everyone up?"

"Harry, Leisha and Ternia are here." Hermione said from her doorway directly across from Harry and Ginny's room.

"So why does everyone need to be awake for that?"

"I don't know but Jamie called a meeting over breakfast and asked that everyone join. Ginny came and woke us up, she was coming back for you. I think she was talking to Jamie or something." Hermione said.

Harry opened up his connection to Ginny, _Where are you?_

_Downstairs __in the kitchen __with Jamie, I'm going to help run the meeting this morning so we can talk about our options with the Ministry now that Erin is gone. _Ginny replied.

_I'll be down in a moment. _Harry said then went looking for his bags to find a change of clothes.

By the time Harry made it to the kitchen most of the house was already sitting around a long wooden table that he was sure wasn't there last night. Ginny saved him a seat next to her towards the head of the table and a mug of warm blood. He took his drink with a slight smile then kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning. You're in a cheerful mood."

"Yeah, I'm excited. Jamie and I have been up for awhile talking about our next move. Erin was supposed to go work for the Ministry and step down from the VLG. Now we have two positions to fill. I have a feeling that he's going to send Tracy to work for the Ministry and let me take over as second in command." Ginny said happily. "Of course I'm upset about Erin but I think this may have happened even if he was still with us."

"Is that something you really want? You want to run a group of Vampires?" Harry asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think I do. I think I'd be good at it too." Ginny said a little briskly.

Harry wasn't thrilled with the idea but he wanted to be supportive and he was too tired to really think about it, "You would be great at it. I hope you get the job."

Just then everyone in the room turned to look towards the doorway. Ternia and Leisha walked in looking dressed for a party. Their long robes were flowing and lovely. Ternia was guiding Leisha to a seat at the end of the table, she apparently was still having trouble walking but just looking at her you would never know that anything was wrong with her. She was even more beautiful than she was in the hospital but now that Harry got a good look at her she wasn't as bright as she once was. She seemed darker and not just because she was a vampire now, Harry couldn't explain it but something was bothering him about Leisha.

Harry could feel the annoyance radiating off Ginny but was spared the argument with the arrival of Tracy being escorted by Jamie who must have went to wake her up. "Sorry about making you wait everyone one, Tracy didn't want to wake up. She thinks it too early for a meeting."

"Well, it is." Ron proclaimed making several people laugh.

Jamie smiled, "Well, I promise this won't take long Mr. Weasley. I only called you all here for a few things. I'm going let Ginny get us started."

Harry felt a wave of nervous energy surge from Ginny, he tried to give her a reassuring smile as she rose to address the room, "Right. Well, umm. Yeah, Jamie and I were talking about the issue with the Ministry. Umm, you may have known that Erin was taking up a post at the Ministry in hopes of forming a VLG office along with the Werewolf liaison commission. We now need to fill that spot before the Minister of Magic changes his mind on the issue."

"We also have to fill the Co-President spot here within the main VLG group." Jamie announced. "Anyone who is interested in either of these posts can come see me after the meeting."

Ginny looked shocked but quickly tried to hide it, she must have been expecting an announcement this morning that she clearly wasn't getting. "Right." Ginny continued. "I was with Erin during his meetings with the Minister of Magic as was Jamie. I can also answer any questions anyone may have."

"The last point of the morning involves Leisha and Ternia. Now that they are both in a reasonable state of health they have both agreed to join our cause. I would like us all to take a moment and welcome them." Jamie proclaimed.

A small round of applause erupted around the room. Many looked bored beyond belief others looked angry at this announcement which interested Harry. Maybe they were not as welcomed here as some believed.

"Well, that's all." Jamie said, "I have given out assignments for the day to some of you. I'd like everyone to attend Erin's funeral tomorrow if you can. The information is posted on the bulletin board in the Library. Please have plenty of breakfast. Ginny if you have a moment could I have a word?" Ginny smiled at Jamie and followed him out the kitchen and into the living room as the VLG started to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said as she leaned around Ron to talk to Harry. "Why wasn't Ginny given the VLG job she wants?"

"I don't know, she's really shocked. Maybe that's what they are talking about now." Harry said. "I'll be right back guys."

Harry got up and walked towards the end of dining table. Ternia and Leisha were talking to another VLG member who was pouring mugs of blood for the people around her. Harry took an open seat next to Leisha and waited for a chance to talk to her. "How are you feeling Leisha?"

Leisha smiled sweetly at Harry, "I feel fine. My leg is a little sore, I tore a muscle but other than that I'm good. The healer said my leg would be good as new by tomorrow. How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm good. Just worried about you." Harry had the need to do something for her, "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I'm not hungry I had my fill in St. Mungos, and please don't worry about me. Ternia will take care of me if I need her."

_Harry! __Stop drooling over __Leisha__ and come into the living room._ Ginny announced through their tie, jealousy and annoyance pouring off of her.

"I'll talk to you guys later. If you need anything just let me know." Harry told Leisha with a nod towards Ternia.

The moment Harry left the kitchen Ginny was at Harry's side looking annoyed, "Harry, Jamie and I are heading to the Ministry this morning. You can come if you want, were just doing some damage control to make sure a VLG member is still up for the position."

Harry took a deep breath before he answered, "No, you're right we need to learn to separate ourselves. I'll stay here, you go save the world." Harry kissed her on the forehead in what he felt was a supportive manner.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll take good care of her." Jamie said, giving Harry a slight wink.

_I won't be long, I promise. Maybe you can take this time to talk to __Leisha__ about how your feeling. I trust you Harry, you need to get this worked out so you can move on._ Ginny told Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself pacing frantically in his room shortly after Ginny left for the Ministry. The same feeling of loss and pain that he felt when they were apart was ripping through him. On top of that he was feeling destructive again but it was different this time, the feeling to destroy wasn't as strong as if the two emotions were not really connected to the other. If he focused hard enough he was sure he could ignore the feeling, all he needed was a distraction. Harry decided to try what Ginny suggested by talking to Leisha.

Harry found Leisha quickly, her room was at the very end of the hall and a faint flowery smell was coming from under the door. His nerves were on edge as he knocked on the door, not sure what to expect. "Leisha, its Harry. Can we talk?"

Harry wasn't surprised when Ternia opened the door a bit and stuck out her face, "Hi Harry. What did you need?"

"I was hoping to talk to Leisha for a moment. Is she busy?" Harry asked.

"She's not feeling very well. Can I help you?" Terina asked.

"She's not feeling well? She seemed fine this morning." Harry stated as he tried to look behind Ternia and into their room. As he did he saw Leisha limping around the room holding her head and talking to herself, she looked exactly like he felt.

"Look Harry she has been through a lot, she is still getting her head in order. She just needs time."

"I need to talk to her. Leisha! Please, I think I can help you!" Harry called over Ternia's head.

"Harry! Please just give her some time!" Ternia said as she tried to push Harry away from the door.

"Ternia, let him talk." Leisha said, still pacing the floor.

Ternia moved aside, allowing Harry to rush into their room. Harry stopped Leisha in her tracks, forcing her to look at him, "I think Malincov did something to us. I think we may be feeling each other emotions. What your feeling right now, the desire to destroy something, I'm feeling it too. I thought it had to do with Ginny leaving me but now I'm not sure. It could still be connected, I'm feeling so many things at once it's hard to tell. What if we are feeding off each other somehow?"

"That's crazy Harry." Leisha said, "Leave me alone."

"You're not even going to listen to me? I'm trying to help you!" Harry said, feeling frustrated.

"Help me? How can you help me when all I want to do is rip your head off! You have no idea what I'm going through. One moment I'm fine, good as new and the next I'm going out of my mind!" Leisha said through tears.

"You have to learn to control yourself. It's our nature to be destructive…"

Leisha cut Harry off, "I don't want to destroy! I want to kill! All I can think about is blood. No matter how much I drink I still want more. That's why I didn't have breakfast, once I start drinking it's hard to stop I didn't need the VLG seeing me like that. Damn it! Just go before I hurt you! I want your blood more than anyone. You're right, we are connected but not in the same way you think."

"Let me help you, please."

"Harry just leave!" Leisha was screaming now.

Ternia grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the door, "Come on Harry. I'm going to feed her then make sure she gets some rest."

Harry was out in the hallway with Ternia and the door closed before he spoke again, "Listen, something is wrong with her and for some reason I can feel it. We are sharing something, I really think Malincov did something to us."

"I'm sure he did. He was an evil bastard. I lived with him my entire vampire life and he did things to me that I wouldn't wish onto my worst enemy. Leisha is an overly sensitive person, even in life she was always very fragile. This is just going to take time. Some people don't go through the transition well. Like you said it's our nature to be destructive, Leisha is having a hard time fighting it."

"What did she mean that we were connected but not in the way I think?" Harry asked, looking at the door like it would answer his question.

"Well, Leisha likes you Harry. I think she may have marked you."

Harry looked confused, "What do you mean, 'marked' me?"

"Oh Harry." Ternia said sadly, "Leisha thinks you are her lifemate."


	8. Ch7: Serendipity

**Some Fantastic**

_Chapter Seven_

**Serendipity**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, I'm telling you that you cannot have two lifemates." Hermione said for the fifth time in an hour.

Harry was sitting crossed legged on the floor in the middle of Ron and Hermione's room going through the stacks of books he got for Hermione. Ron was lying on the bed trying to balance his wand on his fingertip and not helping what-so-ever. Hermione however was lying on her back next to Harry holding a book up into the air and reading. Ginny was still at the Ministry with Jamie, which for the first time Harry was glad of. He needed time without her.

"I know it's not possible Hermione but why are Leisha and I connected then?" Harry said, frustrated. "I don't understand what has happened to us."

"Look, something's not right with Leisha. This morning she was perky, happy and normal…"

Ron snorted, "Normal for a vampire you mean."

"Ron, you're not helping." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "From what you told me Harry, Leisha did not sound normal an hour later. I think something has happened to her. Her brain has been affected. Maybe Malincov did something to her but I think she had a traumatic transition and it's ruined her. Not every vampire makes it through their transition like you and Ginny. Many can't fight their blood lust and do everything they can to satisfy it. She may be drawn to your blood but she's not your lifemate."

Harry leaned over and hugged Hermione which caused Ron to sit up and pay attention for the first time. "Hermione, you're amazing."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Thanks Harry but I don't think is a matter of just ignoring Leisha. She may have her sister to protect her right now but if she gets a chance she could hurt you or someone else trying to get to you."

Harry's first thought went to Ginny, "I won't let that happen."

"You can't protect everyone at all times Harry. Though I must say I do feel safer living with other vampires, Ron and I are no match for Leisha or any of you for that matter."

"Bring them on!" Ron said as he flourished his wand towards Harry, "You bloodsuckers don't scare me."

Harry smiled, "Watch it Ron or I'll bite you, don't forget I've already had a taste of your blood." Harry's heart started racing and he knew before she opened the door that Ginny had returned. Every negative emotion he had been feeling vanished at the site of her.

"Ron, why are you pointing your want at Harry?" Ginny asked as she crossed the room and gracefully sat on the floor next to Harry. "What's going on?"

"We were just trying to look up some information that may help Harry with Leisha." Hermione said. "We haven't found anything that specifically relates to the situation but we have a general idea what is happening."

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Ginny asked as she gave Harry a worried glance.

Harry opened up their mental connection, _Can we talk about this alone, please?_

_Alright, I need to tell you something anyway_ Ginny replied.

"Ah, Hermione I want to talk to Ginny alone about this first. We will catch up with you guys later." Harry said as he stood up, gently pulling Ginny up with him.

Holding hands, Harry and Ginny left the room and crossed the hallway into their own room. The moment the door was closed Harry had Ginny wrapped in his arms, "I hate when you leave."

"You may have to get used to it." Ginny said, looking up into Harry's eyes. "I'm taking over the VLG."

Harry could feel how nervous Ginny was, she was so worried that he would be angry that any normal girl would have been in tears. Harry wasn't happy about the situation. Ginny taking over the VLG would certainly mean more time apart than he liked but the other emotion running through Ginny was pure joy. She was excited and she wanted this more than she could possibly express. How could Harry deny her what she wanted, he loved her too much. It was in that moment that he realized his attraction to Leisha was not attraction at all. Compared to how much he loved Ginny, how he would give his life for her that attraction meant nothing.

"Ginny, that's amazing! You're going to do a wonderful job!" Harry said, honestly happy for her.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't let me do this. Jamie wants to spend more time with Tracy. He's been leading the VLG for such a long time, he's ready to retire."

Harry smiled, "So that's why Jamie didn't announce you as second in command this morning. You were upset for nothing."

"I know! He wants me to help choose. He wants to make sure all the positions are filled before he officially steps down." Ginny said, so excited she was practically bouncing around the room. "So what was going on with you and Leisha?"

Harry frowned, "Something's wrong with her. Hermione seems to think she's fighting her transition and can't control her hunger for blood. Leisha is losing control of herself and it's taking Ternia's full attention to keep her under control."

"Did she do something to you?" asked Ginny.

"No, but she wanted too. You should have seen her eyes, she looked possessed or something." Harry froze, understanding and fear swept through him like a ton of bricks. The answer seemed so clear; no wonder they couldn't find any answers in Hermione's books. Leisha was possessed. In the hospital the idea was tossed out the window but now that seemed like a foolish thing to do. Leisha had stated that nobody had been around her that could have possessed her but that wasn't true. As Malincov was dying, Leisha was going through her transition. He knew he just turned her and she would be weak. Malincov was still alive and was fighting to gain control over Leisha's body.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked, slightly scared of the look on Harry's face.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Harry stated then started rushing around the room picking up the few items that had been removed from their bags.

Ginny looked frightened, "What? I can't go anywhere…"

"You don't understand! Leisha has been possessed, by Malincov! What if she comes after you? I have to get you away from her."

"Possessed, but I…" Ginny stood frozen, thinking about Harry's words. Harry saw the exact moment that she understood, on her face. She went from confusion to fear within in seconds. "That would explain why you share emotions with her, your still feeling your sire."

"And it explains why she went looking for Ternia. Malincov was always drawn to Ternia she kept him calm." Harry stated, "Ginny, you killed Malincov I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Harry I can't leave the VLG, I'm in charge of the group now." Ginny said, "We have to tell Jamie, we can still save Leisha."

Ginny turned to head to the door but Harry rushed in front of her, blocking her exit. He was just about to explain to her why when a scream echoed out in the hallway. Harry and Ginny froze as doors slammed open and the sounds of heavy feet pounded the floor. They heard another scream, louder this time and hauntingly familiar. The sound of many voices on top of banging and running feet was shaking the house. Harry turned with Ginny still behind him and opened the door.

It was pure chaos in the hallway. Down the hall Jamie, along with two other guys were wrestling with something that Harry couldn't make out. A large crowd was heading away, towards the stairs in a hurry. He turned back to check on Jamie when he felt it, blood. The smell of blood was causing his insides to churn. Ginny felt it at the exact same time then screamed.

"Harry! It's Ron!" Ginny screamed as she ducked around Harry and out the door. Harry froze, gripping the door frame it was taking everything he had to stay put. He wanted blood, Ron's blood. He could smell it, taste it and he wanted to rip the world apart to get to it. He knew that this feeling was not his own, it was not connected to him.

Harry looked back down the hall just in time to see Jamie go flying backwards into a wall. The other VLG members lost their grip and the thing they were wrestling broke free. Leisha was running towards Harry looking crazed, covered in blood, fangs exposed and hungry. Harry sprang into action. For the first time since his own transition he was able to call forth his vampire nature without the intent of feeding. He sprang towards Leisha with his own fangs bared and angrier than he had felt in a long time. Harry and Leisha collided against a wall. Harry pinned her down and held her as still as he cold.

"Jamie help me!" Harry called then looked down at Leisha whose eyes were a deep shade of red, just like Malincov's.

Leisha laughed, sounding sinister. "Harry, I'm not after you. How could I harm my own flesh?"

"I won't let you hurt Ginny. She is my fledgling, she is your flesh." Harry replied as he struggled to keep a hold of Leisha. "Leave Leisha alone Malincov."

"No, I like this body." Malincov laughed again through Leisha then vanished from Harry's arms.

Harry landed on the floor with a soft _thud_ and cursed. Just as Jamie came bounding down the hall he heard Ginny yell his name from inside Ron and Hermione's room. Harry got up as fast as he could, relaxing his face as he ran. When he entered the room he froze. Ron was lying on floor in a pool of his own blood and a large part of his neck was mangled. He had been bit, by Leisha, by a vampire. The venom was now coursing through is veins and unless he was feed in return he would die. Hermione was holding Ron's hand and talking to him. Ginny looked lost and confused.

"Harry, what do I do? I can't let my brother die but I can't make him one of us." Ginny said through tears.

Harry got down on his knees and hovered over Ron, "Ron, can you hear me?"

He couldn't talk but was able to move his eyes. He looked at Harry with a fierce intensity. "Ron, do you want us to save you?" Harry asked, "Squeeze Hermione's hand to answer."

Hermione flinched, "Ron, are you sure. You realize what is going to happen to you?" When Hermione nodded Harry knew that Ron understood.

"What happened anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "We were sitting here talking when Leisha charged into the room and attacked us. Ron pushed me out of the way and tried to stun her but it sort of bounced off her. Before I could even draw my wand she bit him."

"It's the bloodlust. She couldn't take it anymore." Harry said sadly. "Look Hermione, are you fine with this? Ron may change? If Ginny and I do it he may be fine but it's hard to tell."

"Wait you guys." Jamie said. Harry had forgotten that he had entered the room too, "Changing wizards is still illegal. I'm not saying that you shouldn't save him just make sure you know what you're doing. People die, we can't save everyone."

"I love him! I can't let him die!" Hermione said loudly.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "Even if we turn him he will be dead, Hermione. This life isn't easy because it's not really life. We drink blood to try and fake life but we will never really be alive again."

Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes, "Please Harry. I know he will be different but I can't lose him."

"Harry!" Ginny said, "He's fading."

Harry looked at Ron and sure enough his breathing was slowing and the color was fading from his face. "Alright Hermione, who do you want to do it?"

Hermione looked between Harry and Ginny, weighing her choices. "Harry, you're his best friend and Ginny is his sister. I don't know…"

"Harry you do it, I don't think I can." Ginny said, giving Harry's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Ron's breath was slow and shallow, he only had moments to live. With one last look at Hermione he pushed up his sleeve and bit down on his arm. A small trickle of blood started to pour from the wound. Harry took a deep breath then placed his arm over Ron's mouth. Ron spat some of the blood back out but Harry knew that enough made it into his system. Harry watched as Ron's body started to spasm and twist. Harry remembered the pain all too well. Just as it looked like Ron couldn't take any more pain he froze and his heart stopped.


	9. Ch8: What a Letdown

**Some Fantastic**

_Chapter Eight_

**What a Letdown****…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione! Get out of here!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Ron was starting to stir again, his transition into a vampire almost complete. Harry suddenly remembered his transition all too well and how he tried to attack Ginny. There was little doubt that the same thing was about to happen with Ron. Ginny seemed to realize this too cause she jumped up and pulled Hermione from the floor.

"You have to move Hermione, come on! Ron could hurt you! Hurry!" Ginny shouted, "Harry, hold Ron!"

Jamie ran forward as Ginny and Hermione ran out of the room and stood behind Harry as they continued to watch Ron. The wound on Ron's neck was healing itself a sure sign the transition was complete. Suddenly Ron twitched then opened his eyes. He sprang to his feet and frantically looked around the room.

"Ron," Harry said. "Do you want to feed?"

"Where is she? Where is Hermione?" Ron asked, sounding panicked.

"Jamie would you get Ron some blood while I talk to him?" Harry asked, Jamie smiled then left the room. "Ron, you need to calm down and focus. Remember what happened with me and Ginny when I turned? You're going through the same thing."

"I didn't know it would hurt this bad!" Ron said as he ran his hands through his hair, "How can you stand it?"

"It gets better with time but I can't let you near her until you control yourself. You will hurt her."

Ginny suddenly burst through Harry's mind, _Hermione is freaking out. How is Ron doing?_

_He's fine. I'm going to try to feed him and get him to calm down. He wants Hermione but I can't let that happen until he's ready._

"Ron, sit down and clear your head." Harry said as he pulled out a chair and pointed to it. "Jamie will be back soon."

Ron did as he told, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry you had to do this again."

Harry tried to smile, "At this rate everyone I know will be a vampire."

"We can all be one big happy, bloodsucking family," said Ron. "I can't believe this happened. What am I suppose to do?"

Harry sighed then set next to Ron, "You learn to live with it. You wanted this, Hermione wanted this. It's not easy but it beats the alternative. If you would of died Ron –"

"Why did Leisha come after us?" Ron asked, "What did we do to her?"

"Nothing. Leisha is being possessed by Malincov, she didn't have control. He knew who you were, you helped fight against Voldemort. He may have come after you but I think it was the bloodlust. Human blood calls to us more than vampire blood."

"I won't hurt Hermione will I?" asked Ron.

"Not if you learn to control yourself. If you talk to her it's a lot easier."

There was a light tapping on the door before Jamie entered the room carrying a tray. "Here Ron, this will help."

Harry turned his attention to Jamie so Ron would have time to drink blood for the first time on his own. "What are we going to do about Leisha? Do we have any idea where she went?"

Jamie sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, "I'm so tired Harry. I've been doing this for way to long."

Harry sat down beside him, "You can't let Ginny handle this one, she's connected to Malincov. Make this your last great assignment, help us save Leisha."

"Save her?" Jamie looked confused, "She attacked a member of the VLG and bit someone we are protecting. If we find Leisha the last thing we should be worrying about is saving her."

"She has no idea what she's doing," said Harry. "Malincov has control of her body. I saw it in her face when she attacked me. When her bloodlust get's too bad she loses control and Malincov takes over her instincts."

"Harry don't you understand? She killed Erin Lovegood!" said Jamie. "No matter if she is possessed or not it was her hands that tore him apart. I can't let her go free."

"How do you know it was her?"

Jamie reached into his robe and pulled out a long, light colored wand. He waved it into the air and a bright green light shot out the end and for a split second the figure of Erin Lovegood hung in the air with a look of sadness on his face. When the image vanished Jamie said, "Prior Incantato. She must have killed him then sucked him dry, but why I don't know."

"Erin tried to kill Malincov in the past didn't he?" said Harry, "I'm sure that he wanted Erin dead as much as he wants me dead. We didn't live up to the 'perfect fledglings' that he wanted us to be, but that isn't a reason we should neglect Leisha. She is possessed but can be saved, there are spells that will keep her safe."

"There may not be time." Jamie said, "It's just not worth it Harry."

Harry looked at him sideways, confused. "You're not the person I thought you were."

"I'm not Erin, my job comes before anything else. My job is to protect the VLG, if that means killing Leisha then I will." Jamie said, his voice rising a bit.

"I won't let you hurt her if it's not necessary," said Harry. "Because I'm not that type of person."

Jamie stood up and looked past Harry, "I think your friend needs help." He pointed then turned and walked out of the room.

Harry made sure that he was really gone before turning around. Ron was still sitting at the small table looking at a glass of blood that was starting to clot. Harry got up, walked over to the table and sat down. "Having some trouble Ron?"

"I tried but I couldn't stand the taste. It's like copper or medicine or something and it smells like rust." Ron looked offended by the blood, "But I want to drink it so bad I can't stand it."

Harry picked up the glass and examined it, "Well you may not want to now. If you wait too long it get's chunky. You can try what I did, those blood flavored lollipops helped. You don't have to drink right away, you have a few days. You have enough human blood left in you to keep you strong for a bit. Just don't wait more than a week or you will be like I was."

Ron smiled, "It was funny watching Ginny practically carry you around."

"It sure didn't feel good." Harry said. "So are you going to drink it or not?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll wait."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, lifted the glass and drank it. "Yeah, it's better without the clots."

Ron smiled briefly, "Do you think I'm safe to see Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "You are going to be just like me because my blood is in your veins. I tried to attack Ginny at first. It took me almost three days to calm down enough to be around her."

"Yeah but I know about the whole lifemate thing, I know that I have to control myself." Ron stated.

"We can give it a shot, but I don't think you should be alone with her." Harry paused because Ron made a face, "Just for tonight."

Ron sighed, "Fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, it's okay. He's still Ron, you know that." Ginny said eagerly as she pushed Hermione down the hall.

Harry went downstairs to talk to Hermione and Ginny who were sitting around the kitchen table with the rest of the VLG. Jamie was explaining what happened with Leisha when he arrived. Harry disliked Jamie more by the second; he was determined to stop Leisha at all costs. Not wanting to hear anymore he grabbed Hermione's arm and indicated that Ginny should follow. Now they were standing outside Ron and Hermione's door, explaining Ron's situation in more detail.

"Why didn't he try to drink yet?" Hermione asked.

"He tried, it's hard the first time." Harry said.

"I didn't have any trouble." Ginny said.

"Yes it's different with women," Harry said with a smile, "Look, he's having a hard time. I don't think it's fully hit him yet either. You need to be there for him when it does. We're not letting you be alone with him just yet, I'm not sure how he's going to act."

"I'm nervous," said Hermione. "But I can do this. Let's go."

Harry opened the door and walked in first just in case Ron went running after Hermione. He watched Ron as Hermione and Ginny walked through the door and closed it. Ginny hung back as Hermione walked towards Ron slowly. Ron seemed to be just as nervous as Hermione.

"How are you feeling Ron?" Hermione asked when she stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Strange. I don't want to hurt you but at the same time I do. It's like I can hear your blood, if that makes any sense." Ron was shaking his head, unsure of his own thoughts.

"So do you think I'm your lifemate then?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

Ron smiled then almost ran to Hermione and put his arms around. Harry was about to go after him until Ron started kissing Hermione then said, "Of course you are!"

"Well, I think you two will be fine. Ginny and I will just go then," said Harry. "Ron, don't go to long without drinking."

"Thank you Harry, for saving him." Hermione said as Harry walked towards the door.

"You would have done the same for me." Harry said as he put his arm around Ginny and escorted her out the door.


	10. Ch9: The New Sad

**Some Fantastic**

_Chapter Nine_

**The New Sad**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night came all too quickly for much of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood were escorted to Manic Manor by a red-eyed Tracy who couldn't seem to control her tears. Much of the VLG were dressed in their best robes looking sad and somber at the loss of one of their own. Now that the day of Erin's funeral was here the reality of the situation seemed to finally sink in. Erin was only a member of the VLG for six years but his impact on the group was very evident now.

Harry was waiting for Ginny to finish getting dressed before they were to meet Ron and Hermione and head downstairs. Harry was curious how well Ron did during the day and if Hermione was still in one piece. Harry himself had a horrible day. He was used to his constant connection to Ginny, something that he cherished more than anything, but he could now feel Ron's presence in his mind and it was disturbing him. Not only could he still feel Malincov's control over him but he had another soul to add to the count. His head was aching, he wasn't sure where his own thoughts started and his fledglings ended. He was grateful for one thing; at least he couldn't hear Ron's thoughts like he could Ginny's.

For the first time Harry truly understood what Malincov meant when he said he could control his own blood. If Harry willed it he could make Ron or Ginny be anything he wanted. If Harry possessed an evil heart he would have enjoyed the power. With one mental push he could make them do almost anything. Harry had no desire to do any such thing and he was glad Malincov never had the time to do it to him.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked as she buttoned up her robe. "You're shut down and far away from me."

Harry shook his head to get out of his morose line of thinking, "Sorry, just dealing with a few things."

Ginny sat down beside him on the bed and put her hand over his, "Are you worried about Leisha?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "I'm worried about her, Ron and you. I'm afraid for Hermione cause it's only a matter of time before she joins the ranks of 'bloodsuckers' as Ron calls us. I'm worried about you running the VLG and the dangers that will bring. I think I'm going to lose my mind with all these mental connections. I'm sad over Erin's death. I just don't know what to do about anything."

"Harry take a breath or you'll explode." Ginny said with a sad smile. "Everything will be fine, it always is."

Harry jumped up and looked angry, "That's just it! What if this time it's not? What if something happens to you? I can't lose you!"

Ginny stood and wrapped her arms around him, "Mr. Potter we will deal with this. We have been through worse situations. I'm strong, much stronger than you in fact." Ginny smiled, "We can only take one day at a time."

Harry leaned down and kissed her, "When you're going to live forever, one day at a time sounds so scary."

"Come on we need to go, let's get this over with." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and headed to the door.

"Fine but you are not stronger than me." Harry declared as he let Ginny lead him.

Ginny opened the door and pushed him through it, "Whatever you say Harry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin's service was to take place at midnight just outside of Hogsmead village in a cemetery next to other long gone Lovegood relatives. The only people present were members of the VLG, his parents and his cousin Luna with her oddball father, Xenophilius. The non-vampires looked highly uncomfortable being in a graveyard at night, and Harry didn't exactly blame them. He hated graveyards, the smell of death and night air always set him on edge.

Erin was resting on top of a floating board and sheer fabric had been draped over him giving him a look of a mummy. Under him the hole that he would spend eternity in was already dug, a disturbing prospect Harry thought. A man with a staff, dressed in shocking white robes was standing next to Erin's body, talking to his father with a consoling look on his face. As Harry looked around he was startled at the different expressions. Some were so sad they were crying or blowing their noses into tissues. Others seemed indifferent to the situation or downright excited to be here. It always fascinated Harry the different emotions that death can bring out in people.

Ron who had been talking to Hermione suddenly turned to Harry and said softly, "You know it's funny that we are having a service for someone who was already dead."

Harry tried not to smile but the truth of his words made him want to laugh, "I never even thought of that."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been standing a ways back from the crowd, talking as they waited for the service to start. There were no chairs so Harry assumed the service would be short and simple, just what he would want for himself.

_Harry don't you start thinking of your own death._ Ginny demanded through the tie.

Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "Like Ron said, were already dead. What makes the difference?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Ginny shrugged him off of her and walked away, heading towards Luna. "What did I say?" Harry wondered out loud.

"She's just upset Harry." Hermione stated, "Nobody likes these things, it's too morbid."

Finally the man with the staff turned to the crowed and announced loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen shall we begin?"

The crowed slowly moved forward and formed a sort of half circle around Erin's body with his parents up front, his mother in tears. All conversation stopped and for a brief moment there was total silence in the sullen graveyard as if even the dead were waiting on bated breath for what a vampire's funeral entailed. A sick curiosity struck Harry in that moment as to what happened to the soul of the dead once they…die. Dose a vampire even have a soul? He assumed that he still retained his because he wasn't a lifeless shell of a body he was the same as a human only different eating habits. Is a vampire really dead? He always classified death with the lack of breath or movement and he certainly had both of those. He realized in that moment that he didn't care what anyone told him, he was as alive as he ever was.

Harry couldn't help but smile as the man with the staff continued, "Today we are here to pay our final respects to the person known as Erin Lovegood. Erin as a man was caring and thoughtful; his family described him to me as a person of inspiration and inventiveness. Though over the past few years Erin had to deal with the loss of his mortal life and the woman he loved he remained true to his friends and family. As a respected member of the Vampire Legalization Group he spent his time in service to those who needed him most, a most noble role. So today we say goodbye Erin and we ask that he rests in peace from here to eternity."

Harry turned to look at the reaction on Ginny's face as more words were said about Erin. She seemed distant and confused, wanting to know how she really felt he opened up their connection. _ Ginny, what are you thinking about?_

_Oh, I don't know. This service is odd, this guy is acting like Erin was a better man than a vampire and I was wondering if that was true. Are we doomed to a cursed life just because of what we are? We haven't had a moment of peace since we were turned. Did Erin ever have peace? Will I ever have peace if I take over the VLG?_

Harry frowned and turned his attention back to the service, _I have no way of knowing what will happen if you take over the VLG but I do think we will have peace someday. Our whole life can't be one long tragic story, I won't allow it._

_Harry we have to find Leisha, we can't let her live like she is. I don't want her to be the next person we bury. _ Ginny looked up at Harry with sad yet determined eyes. _We have to protect her. _

Harry smiled down at her. _That right there is the reason you are going to make a wonderful leader of the VLG, you care. Jamie doesn't care if Leisha lives or dies he just wants her taken care of. No matter if we have a life of peace or not you are the right person for this job, I think the VLG needs you. _

There was a long pause in which Ginny looked up at Mr. Lovegood giving a speech before she spoke again. _You're right Harry, I have to do this and I need you with me. _

_I'll always be there, right by your side. _

_Even if it means dealing with the Ministry of Magic?_ Ginny asked.

Harry sighed, _Even if I have to deal with the Ministry, I'll do because I love you._

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. _Good because I think I know how I how I can give us that life of peace we both so desperately need._

_Let me guess, this plan involves me doing things I don't want to do. _Harry stated.

_Of course it does._ Ginny replied, _But before that we need to find Leisha, I need her._

They both turned their attention back onto Erin's lifeless form as the man with the staff pulled a wand out of his robes and slowly waved it over the body. Slowly Erin was lowered into ground as a hard marble casing was wrapped around him forming a casket. Mrs. Lovegood started to sob as Erin was completely hidden from view. With a soft _thud_ the casket reached the bottom of the deep hole. Mr. Lovegood bent down, picked up a handful of dirt and lightly tossed it down into the grave. This action of picking up dirt was repeated over and over again by every person there. Then one by one people started to leave the sad graveyard.

Finally Harry was one of the last people to pay his respects, only a few people still remained. Harry looked down into the grave before he picked up his handful of earth. As he bent down a cold chill ran up his spine leaving him frozen to the spot. He sniffed the air and the overwhelming stench of old blood invaded him, he had to fight off the compulsion to gag on the smell. At first he thought he may have smelled Erin, rotting peacefully below him but he knew better. Something was wrong. He tossed in his handful of dirt then stood up only to see the look of horror on Ginny's face. Ginny however wasn't looking back at him she was looking at Ron.

Ron's body was shaking so violently he looked like he was having a fit of some kind. Hermione was trying to calm him down, she looked confused. "Ron! Ron what is it? What's wrong?" She didn't have same sense of smell they possessed.

Harry knew before Ron could even respond. He was terrified. Not but a day ago he was violently attacked, not something you could easily forget especially when the smell of the person who attacked you was so nearby. Harry almost whispered, "He's here. I can sense him too Ron."

Before anyone could question Harry on who he was talking about the sound of a blood curdling scream ripped through the night air disturbing the peace of the graveyard. The term _'wake the dead'_ flooded Harry's mind as he protectively stepped in front of Ginny, "Well Ginny I don't think we will have to look too hard for Leisha. I think she found us."


End file.
